falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
A Model Citizen
}} A Model Citizen is a quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Vault-Tec Workshop. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After reaching Valery Barstow, she will ask the Sole Survivor to follow her as she explains her situation. There are several feral ghouls and even a glowing one nearby who used to be part of the construction team working inside the vault. The nearest one, Julian, will become hostile if one gets too close to him. Barstow will ask him to stop, before realizing he no longer responds, and will request the Sole Survivor to put the rest of the construction team out of their misery. Once all the ghouls are dead, Barstow will explain that Stanislaus Braun tasked her with a vital experiment for Vault 88. If one chooses the 'Vault-Tec are bastards' option in dialogue, she will understand, and state that the program can be altered to be more ethical to the test subjects (though the player character can alter the parameters of each experiment to be ethical, even if this dialogue option is not chosen). There is also the option to expel Barstow from the vault, permanently failing and ending the questline, but giving the Sole Survivor control of the entire vault and granting access to all of the prototypes. The achievement Oversight may also be gained here. If one grants her wishes, the Vault 88 overseer's desk must then be built with the workshop for her. Once she has consulted the terminal, she will ask the Sole Survivor to turn on the radio beacon in the entranceway where Security Chief Andersen was encountered. Its switch is on the large control board in the middle of the room. After that is completed, the player character will be told to Explore Vault 88, triggering the related side quest. This requires clearing rockfalls that have blocked up entrances to new passages beyond the main chamber, as well as restarting the workshops in these sections. Once enough of the vault has been explored (not all sectors are required for this to happen) the next stage is to help Barstow interview new candidates into the vault. A group of settlers will have appeared at the entrance to the vault, summoned by the radio beacon. Two are unnamed, the third being Clem, who is the type of person Barstow is looking for. Quest stages Companion reactions Notes Only the overseer's desk from the special menu will advance the quest, the overseer's desk in the furniture menu will not. With this in mind, do not scrap the original overseer's desk. If one intends to retain the services of the overseer at the end of the quest chain, she will only interact with her original desk. Bugs After building the overseer's desk the overseer may not speak to you and the quest will be stuck. Inputting 300}} will advance the quest as normal. * After Clem is accepted, the quest updates and "Talk to the Overseer" is the next objective. No dialogue is possible, however, she only keeps repeating "Such a delight to talk to living, breathing people." Stage 700 is shown as set, but nothing will progress the quest. Manually setting stage 800 will successfully complete the quest, but no further quests are available. Talking to the Overseer only opens the trade item screen. this has happened on the PC on 3 separate run-throughs. Category:Vault-Tec Workshop quests pl:Przykładny Obywatel pt:Um Cidadão Modelo ru:Образцовый гражданин uk:Зразковий громадянин zh:模範公民